


Space

by uselesslavalamp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, French Fries, Good Deceit Sanders, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslavalamp/pseuds/uselesslavalamp
Summary: French fries induce love confessions.Or in other words, the working title of this was Petri-fried.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, so glad to see you again! I hope you're all doing well and this can mayhaps brighten up your day. This is actually the second fic I've ever posted, so please please leave comments telling me what ya'll think and kudos if you liked it! Thank you all so much!

It was never a good thing when Virgil was found to be eating french fries. They were his guilty pleasure, but more importantly, also served as his all-time comfort food. Which was why Roman was so disturbed when he stumbled downstairs courtesy of heavy limbs at two in the morning, unable to sleep, only to switch on the kitchen light and discover the anxious side who'd been lurking in the shadows for who knows how long, sitting at one of the chairs pulled up to the kitchen counter. He was leaning on his elbows and munching on what was unmistakably french fries (the aroma of greasy food always turned Roman's stomach) out of a cheap paper bag with a fast-food logo on it. Needless to say, it was a little shocking.

"GAH!" 

Virgil remained where he was and didn't give any kind of indication that he'd heard Roman.

"Uhhhh-"

Roman cut himself off, looking between the dark, purple hooded figure and the fridge, then blinking at the harsh lights as his eyes adjusted, and also because he wasn't entirely sure if he was hallucinating from a lack of sleep. Cautiously, as though he was attempting to sneak past the dragon witch herself, he inched towards the handle and when he received no reaction, pulled out his frozen yogurt from the cold shelves before darting backward.

He looked at Virgil again. His hoodie was drawn up, so he couldn't see much of his face, but what he was especially concerned about was the french fries. He knew from times in the past when Virgil was a little too freaked out, Patton would make him something, but oftentimes in order to calm him down quickly, they brought him something he loved, fast, cheap, horrible but oddly tasty, enter french fries. The fact that he was eating them now at such an ungodly hour was already unusual and a huge hint the anxious side might be going through something.

"So, uh, Virgil, I'm just about to head back to bed, but uh, I haven't really been able to sleep, and I don't think I'll be able to for a while yet, is there anything bothering you perhaps you'd like to speak of?"

The prince extended his offer cordially, yet tentatively, ready to step away and give Virgil his space. When the anxious side was upset, they'd sometimes make the mistake of crowding him as they all tried to figure out how to help, only to make things worse. Since then, they'd learned to give him room to breathe and sort out his thoughts, and only intervene when needed. He didn't want to make a mistake and come on too strong, so as he patiently listened and there was no response for several moments, he turned his back to depart back to his room when-

"Um, princey?" A gravely, weary voice called for his attention.

He whipped his body around at lightning speed, not expecting Virgil to acknowledge him at all, yet the tremor he detected in the anxious sides voice had his eyebrows drawing together and a slight twinge of worry running through him.

"Yes, my dearest anxiety?"

"Um . . " Virgil turned towards him in his chair, and to Roman's surprise he pulled his hood down, adorable bed hair sticking out at odd angles, (Roman wished he could take a photo, but he put his affections aside for now) and watched Virgil's hands went to his lap to fiddle with his fingers and scratch at his black nail polish in nervousness, habits he'd noticed of the other side before.

"Well . . um . . can . .can you stay with me? Just for a little bit?" His deep brown eyes widened at Roman, and the prince noticed he drew back ever so slightly, like he was afraid of rejection. It hurt him slightly, why would he say no? Roman was made more confused as to what was possibly going on, but easily agreed to the simple request. He, like any of the other sides, would do anything for Virgil. Him especially. He'd never explicitly told Virgil of this feeling he had when he was near, which made his heart beat faster and caused the butterflies in his stomach to flutter. But he wouldn't trouble Virgil with that tonight, not when there was obviously something on his mind. Regardless, staying up with him was the least he could do.

So he pulled up another chair to the counter and, careful not to brush against him in case he wasn't for physical contact right now, set down his frozen yogurt and stirred it while he waited for Virgil to say something. He didn't have to, but he sensed the other side had things bottled up and he wanted Virgil to feel comfortable sharing whatever that was he was holding in. He expected a lot of things, but he certainly didn't expect the question Virgil asked him next, hesitant, obviously scared of the potential answer.

"I-well uh-I . . . um princey . . did I do something wrong?"

Roman's head _snapped _in his direction, and in no time at all, he was literally burning a hole where he sat with the intensity of his gaze. He leapt at once to correct him, baffled and outraged at the same time.__

__"What-Virgil- _what could you have possibly _-no! Goodness _gracious _by the name of the dragon witch no! Why would you ask that??" His voice was wobbly and breathless as his mind went into overdrive thinking about what the heck Virgil had just said yet-_____ _

______At Virgil's terrified cowering, he paused and took a deep breath, leaning back into his seat before he apologized profusely, but the anxious side waved it away and sat back up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-I just wanted to make sure. I mean, I kind of know the reason for it, but I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something else."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you mean, 'know the reason for it?" He questioned, his desire to know what was going on had increased tenfold, especially if he and/or the other sides had somehow made Virgil feel like he was doing something wrong. Just the thought had unpleasant feelings coiling in his gut._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, it's just-and I know it's not your guys' fault, so please-please trust me when I say that-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Roman was already doubting that, despite Virgil's pleading and how it tugged at his heartstrings. He wanted to reach out and brush that lock of brown hair behind his ear, if only so he could see more of his face and it's perfect features, even as Virgil frowned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"-that I, well . . I know I haven't been in the best shape lately, but . . .well-" He took a deep inhale like he was forcing it out-"yeah, sometimes I need my space when I get anxious. And I'm really, really grateful you guys get that, sometimes it's to much for me. But other times it's not and lately . . " He sighed, rubbing his eyes, and Roman desperately wanted to reach out to lay his hand on his, to intertwine their fingers and hold him so he knew he was there for him. "Lately . . you guys have been giving me a little _too _much space and I-I'm . . lonely." His voice cracked at the end a little bit, and he bit his lip, greasy fingers clutching and the counter, fries cold and abandoned.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Roman's heart broke into tiny shattered pieces when he heard the break in Virgil's voice. The underlying hurt and pain that they had unwittingly caused Virgil was like a knife piercing him the side. He was scrambling to try and amend their tremendous wrongs in an instant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Virgil I-My chemically imbalanced romance, you have no idea how sorry I-how sorry we all are, if we'd had any idea you'd felt like that-oh gods I should have noticed-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Virgil tensed like he was preparing to refute him, but Roman saw it, the moment his walls came down and he looked away, confirming for Roman that he'd wanted them to notice, tried to get them to notice, but they hadn't. They'd been so focused on trying to be good and giving him space, they hadn't noticed when they were too far away and they couldn't hear him anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's just,-I-I felt like, sometimes, no one wanted to be with me-" His voice caught, but he swallowed thickly and pressed on. "-that maybe you guys didn't love me anymore because I was such a burden . . even though I really knew you were just trying to give me what you thought I needed it-it was still really hard and-and-" He sniffled, wiping his nose on his hoodie, and Roman lost all capacity for restraint, his heart pounding in his chest and the blood rushing through his ears drowning out his thoughts as he wordlessly threw his arms around Virgil and took the crying side in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Roman held him tenderly, all the while he let his guilt destroy him from the inside out. He kept going back to all the times Virgil had come out of his room, looking like death with a storm cloud over his head (sometimes literally in the mindscape) and making them all think he didn't want to be approached, and so avoiding him by affording only a glance, maybe a couple of words before leaving the room to continue whatever activity they were doing as a group, cooking with Patton in the kitchen, playing strategy video games with Logan on the x-box in the living room, any time they could have reached out and seen he was seeking companionship, comfort, affection. And yet they were so blind that they denied him it, so much so he thought they didn't _love him anymore _-Roman teared up, brown eyes shining as the crystal clear drops fell onto Virgil's already damp hoodie. He was clutching at Roman with all his might as if scared that if he let him go he would disappear.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His face was buried in Roman's nightshirt as he kept crying, and Roman leaned down over the anxious side, dipping his chin as kissed the top of his head, softly running his hands through his smooth locks, lower lip wobbling as he struggled to say what needed to be said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Virgil, I-we love you _so much _. More than the whole world. We m-made an enormous mistake, we tried to help b-but obviously we just ended up hur-hurting you, mainly b-because we didn't p-pay attention to how we were treating you was affecting you. I'm so, so sorry. I lo-love you so m-much please know that so much-your perfect and beautiful and-" He stopped abruptly, heart leaping into his throat and a feeling of panic causing him to seize up, his whole body going still on the spot as he realized what the heck he just said. _He just freaking called Virgil beautiful _-_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"-Wait-" Virgil coughed and suddenly threw his head up, almost knocking Roman on the chin and he stared at Virgil with wide eyes, tears making his eyes shine like they were full of stars. A mini galaxy Roman could look at forever. His nose was was red and irritated from crying, and his cheeks were pink and flushed, but he still looked gorgeous. His mouth was open in shock, and only after staring at each other for several seconds did either make a move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Did-did you just-uh-say I was beautiful?" Virgil was looking at him like he'd just said the most unthinkable thing in the world, and Roman wanted to scream so badly _yes your gorgeous and so, so unbelievably perfect you grace a prince with your presence _-but he was freaking out and rushing to explain himself, while miserably failing.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I-Uh-no-uh, I mean, you are but-that-I mean-I-" he stuttered incomprehensibly, before he was shut up by two cold, slightly greasy hands on either side of his face, and then those fawn eyes were right in front of him, full of depth and wonder and hope and those soft, pink lips he'd daydreamed about while on his quests, thinking the chance to kiss him was as much a fantasy as the quests he played in, were alarmingly close to his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Roman, I-I haven't said anything for a long time because I was never sure it was the right time, but-but I like-love you, a lot, and and-I-I-need to know if you- because y-you think I'm beautiful?" There were a thousand ways to answer that question, or not, but the way this person he'd pined for, for so long, sat in front of him, having basically just finished confessing his equally long and painfully endured crush, asking a question so simple and obvious, had Roman saying the simple and obvious answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And he'd barely uttered the word before those plush lips were slotting against his own, and he felt his heart leap as euphoria burst inside his chest, a thousand fireworks going off in his vision as he closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to the nape of Virgil's neck and pushing them closer, urging him on as little bursts of color brightened his world, which right now solely consisted of chapped lips on his and the bright fire creating the most wonderful, warm feeling that spread through his chest. His heartbeat was pounding inside his chest and he was a little dizzy from the world changing sensation of kissing Virgil which was still so crazy- He could also feel Virgil's body heat, since they were so close, so close he could feel the rapid, shaky inhales Virgil took when they pulled apart hardly a split-second for air, he could feel the hot breath blowing gently onto his face, smelling faintly of french fries, which made him somehow happier that he was close enough to know that. Virgil had placed his hand on Roman's chest, and as they kissed and everything melted away for Virgil too, all his world consisted of was Roman's heartbeat, how fast and rhythmic it was, yet how dependable and steady. He loved it, he loved him, he had for a long time. But he'd never thought anything would come of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Now he was in Roman's strong arms, the arms of a noble prince, who he knew would do anything to protect him, who would never hurt him, so for one of the first times in his life he was confident, confident that Roman was telling the truth. That this fantasy of his was real, this thing he'd dreamed about for so long, was real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When they pulled apart at last, swollen lips and frenzied hair, drunk off love so much they appeared intoxicated, Roman felt like he was floating weightless without gravity to hold him down, over the moon with elation. He was sure from the blissed-out look on Virgil's face he felt the same. They both sat for a minute in total silence except for the steady hum of the refrigerator, absorbing everything that just happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That was . . . . " Virgil started, and Roman perked up, holding his breath a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Amazing. Can we do it again? Like-not right now, I'm dead tired, but like, soon?" He quirked up the corner of his mouth, and Roman cherished that first genuine smile he'd seen on Virgil's face in days so much. It made him recall all the fixes he still had to make with the others, but for now, he focused all his attention on Virgil, taking his pale, bony hands in Romans calloused, firm ones and squeezing them tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes, yes, a thousand times my chemically imbalanced romance, yes. I love you so much, I would do anything for you." And he meant it, the vehemence and slight teasing undertone in his voice both greatly conspicuous hints they would be doing that again, _very _soon.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yet, your right. Let's try to get to bed for now, and I'll help you discuss with the others in the morning of what we talked about earlier. Thank you, Virgil, for opening up to me. I'm truly sorry we didn't realize sooner-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hey, hey, hey," He put up a tired hand to stop the creative side, then continued in a low tone that conveyed the extent of his sleep-deprivation. "Like I said, I understand where you guys were coming from. I'm sure, like you, the others will get it. Besides, you'll be there to help, right?" He smirked a bit, and of course Roman puffed up a little indignantly like he was slightly offended Virgil could even ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Of course, I am your loyal prince and lover-" he and Virgil both simultaneously blushed, and his heart did a little flip-flop but he persevered-"-so of course, I will stand by your side, no matter the circumstance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Virgil chuckled, pulling up his hoodie sleeves to avoid getting more grease on them as he grabbed the now empty bag of french fries and got up to toss it in the trash, while Roman stood and placed his yogurt remains in the fridge again and then waited for the anxious side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Virgil returned and went to shut off the kitchen light, and the second the lights were off he felt a warm hand grabbing his own in its hold, then Roman was coming up to nuzzle his nose into Virgil's neck, taking a deep inhale and loving the way he smelled so uniquely him, a tinge of french fry included._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I think," he whispered in the darkened kitchen. "I've gained a new appreciation for french fries."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Virgil wanted to facepalm, but instead, he settled for a snort. Yeah, they both definitely needed sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"C'mon, princey, let's go. You want to sleep in my room?" He said it without thinking and was utterly relieved when he received the quick, thoughtless answer from Roman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Of course, let's go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They held hands all the way up the stairs, not even letting go when Virgil insisted he had to brush his teeth, and settled down for the night, with two hearts now beating as one, and Roman content that the fantasies of his dream wouldn't end, even when he woke up tomorrow.  
............................................................................................  
Virgil came downstairs, hands in the pockets of his substitute hoodie (the other was covered in snot from his crying, not to mention french fry grease), lured by the tempting smell of bacon. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and grimaced at the bright morning light filtering in from the kitchen windows. His ears were greeted with a cacophony of sounds, the sizzling of breakfast on the pan, quick, passionate chatter and frustrated noises, and the mechanical beeps and technical explosion sounds of a video game playing loud on the tv._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As he descended the final steps, Virgil saw Patton dancing around the kitchen, grabbing plates and spoons, and over the couch he glimpsed Logan and Roman going head to head in what looked like a battle to the death on their Wii in Mario Kart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There was a loud creak of the floorboards as he descended the final step, and Roman, Logan, and Patton all turned their gazes to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He shrunk, expecting to receive a few good-mornings, and then maybe a gesture to get breakfast, but what he didn't expect was for Patton to quickly adjust the heat on the stove before hanging up his apron and bounding over to him with a brilliant smile as bright as the morning sun, throwing his arms around him as Virgil went "Oof!-" And pulling back only to start blabbering about how much he missed him even while he was just asleep, how he needed to come downstairs earlier to help Patton decide what recipe to use, how he was so glad he was here-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Virgil craned his neck and was surprised yet again, not when he saw Roman beckoning him over and waving the video controller wildly, but when Logan held one up and as he came over, offered it to him whilst ranting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Virgil, I must say, this game makes _no sense to me _-" He said it as if the game had personally offended him. Virgil chuckled lightheartedly, already feeling better than he had the past few days. Logan actually noticed, and the smile he sent his way made Virgil happier than he could know as he continued his rant."-the prince has nobly tried explaining it but tragically failed in his duties. I would appreciate it greatly if you would offer your assistance. This _rainbow road _simply defies all logic!"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Virgil let a smile slowly grace his own features. And he sat down, tentatively, expecting the other side to change his mind, say it was okay and he would figure out how to play on his own, but he didn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Well, okay . . " He started, a little bit of that light from the morning leaking into his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Roman leaned back and from the other side of Logan shot him a wink, stretching out his hand to place it over Virgil's reassuringly. He sent him a quick air kiss, and Virgil grinned, intertwining their fingers, reminiscent of the other night and his heart swelled with a kind of rejuvenating happiness he hadn't felt in a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He turned back to Logan, eager to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Well, first of all, it's how your driving with the controller, see, this button . . . "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________And that morning was the brightest one he'd ever he'd had.  
...................................................................................................  
Under the slanting golden rays of the morning, Virgil's purple patched hoodie lay draped over the edge of his bed. There was silence, all but for the muted chatter below in the living room, and occasional yells that would filter in even to the room above._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Then, there was a faint rustling and a minute movement of the fabric of the coat, and a thoroughly disgruntled creature emerged from the coat's pocket, thin, covered in smooth, emerald scales, flicking it's serpentine tongue in annoyance as slitted eyes scanned the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Deceit sighed, grimacing at the dried snot on the edge of the coat's sleeve and rolling his eyes, albeit a bit fondly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Idiots in love." He hissed out a quiet laugh, and while he was a little annoyed his nap in Virgil's hoodie pocket had been disturbed and that he'd been woken up by a love confession of all things, he was genuinely glad they'd told each other their true feelings at last. "Hehe . . finally", he then dropped to the floor with a quiet thud, before slithering across the room and out from the under the door-frame, no one the wiser._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm actually kind of proud of this. I produced something half-way decent, and it took me using up my one brain cell so now I'm just dead. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
